Season 1: Things Change
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: When the Teen Titans come across old enemies Slade and Red X, they bite more than they can chew. This attack leaves one Titan dead, and another Titan kicked off the team. Will Daniel have what it takes to win the trust back of his teammates? Or will he start a new adventure?


Note: I do not own Dragonball Z, or Teen Titans. Would be kickass if I did, but I don't. Oh, and Danny is an original character, based off of my real world self. Even sharing the first name!

**Episode 1: New Beginnings**

Hello there. Guess you haven't heard of me before. A lot of people haven't really. I try to keep my personal life and past very secret. Otherwise, it would drastically change what most people thought of the world, and that would just cause panic. My name is Daniel. Some people would call me the Chosen One. Others, Savior of Earth. And still others, Peacemaker. How I got this way- with all my glory and tremendous strength- you ask? I'll tell you. Be warned though, this will take possible weeks to go through all of my fun adventures, battles and worst hardships that I faced throughout my life. Now, where to begin..? Oh, I know! The day I left the Second Teen Titans. So you're shocked at how this story already begins on a low point? I'm not. This incident is very minor compared to what I had to face with later on. Hell, not even a year later and this seems puny. Anyway, lets begin.

The day had started off as any normal day in the Titans Tower. We had breakfast, morning training, lunch, afternoon training, then the rest of the day to ourselves until our curfew. Yes, even us superheroes had curfews. Everything was normal, as I was saying. Robin was doing some extra training, Raven was reading the newest gothic novel, Starfire was cooking… whatever it was that she cooks (none of us really liked her cooking, but we didn't have the guts to tell her she was horrible at it), Beast Boy and I were playing a video game, and Cyborg was working on his new T-Car. Seemingly out of nowhere, the villain/crime alert went off- none of us was expecting to be fighting crime that evening, as it was midsummer and well, villains typically took part of the summer off to have their own vacation. Beast Boy and I were incredibly upset at this, as we were only one level away from finishing the game. Robin came sprinting down the hall to see who it was. "Who is it this time?" Starfire asked.

"Not sure yet. Haven't gotten a good DNA sample yet." Robin said. Around this time, he started to become very anxious. He had a lust for battle the rivaled that rivaled that of a Sayians. And we hadn't fought crime in 6 weeks, due to it being summer and he was really, really bored sometimes. It was so bad that his ranting got Beast Boy, Cyborg and I really pissed at him during some days, and to a lesser extent, Raven. Not Star though, as well, they were dating at the time and would never get mad at him, even though Robin would snap at her sometimes. This didn't help tensions much, as we were always edgy now a days. Just the way things were, I'd always guessed. Anyway, as we were waiting for the scanner to show us the DNA signature, Cyborg came in with some very good news. "I'm happy to say Robin, it is Red X." Robin's face grew from a cold stern to a smile that even a little kid on Christmas couldn't.

"Yes! It's about time we catch this son of a bitch! Let's get a move on guys." Said Robin as he was making way toward his motorcycle as the rest of us followed suit. Now, if you're going to learn one thing from this chapter, remember that Robin hated Red X. Especially that he was a servant of Slade. Whose Slade you ask? Well, he's the most powerful villain in Jump City, Robin's former master and now arch-rival. As we were heading over to the abandoned warehouse, none of us had thought that this was the last time we'd all do a mission together. Well, at least not until 4 years later, but that's another story for another day. Moving on, we reached the warehouse and Raven, Star and I instantly sensed a huge power level in the building. "Slade must be in here." I said, with worry in my quivered voice. As we entered the warehouse, we were faced with a couple of Slade's guards that we took care of quite easily. I will admit that I still was scared of battle, even with a year or so of experience fighting crime with the Titans, and thus did not take down any of the guards. As we made our way through the warehouse, Raven seemed very worried. "What's wrong Ray?" I asked, concerned.

"One of us is going to die tonight." She said, very solemnly.

"Nah. None of us are going to die. I mean, none of us died when we fought your father and he was extremely strong." Said I, trying to calm her.

"No. It's no use of trying to calm me down Danny. I have a strong feeling. Plus, there was this vision that I was given by a strange being that told me that one of us was going to die tonight." I was taken aback with shock. None of us had died before, not even facing Trigon, or even the Brotherhood or even Slade, so why now? I wasn't one to question Raven's visions/dreams (as they were always accurate), but this one was so farfetched that I couldn't tell if it was real, or her being as worried as I was.

"Well, whatever that being said, I'll be here to stop it from coming true. This prophecy will be one that won't come true." Said I, trying to put on a mask of false courage and confidence in an attempt to calm Raven down.

"It will be to no avail. My prophecies always come true, one way or another. There's not stopping fate." She said, putting her head down.

"Ah come on now! Star changed fate when she fought that time traveler guy. I'm sure we can change fate here tonight." Said I, at one last attempt to shake Raven from her melancholy state.

"I SAID… STOP MAKING ME CALM DAMN IT!" Raven said, her voice's echo shaking the building.

"Ray, is everything alright?" Beast Boy said, with me making non-speaking gestures to try and stop him from asking the questing. Raven was about to slap him in the head, but right then, we heard footsteps.

"Be alert guys! Remember, protocol number 245 for this." Robin said. All of us nodded in agreement and took to our respective locations. As the footsteps got closer, my heart began to beat louder and faster. _Wonder if Raven's prophecy is going to be right._ I thought. I didn't have much time to think much after that, as a figure (that we correctly assumed was Red X), started to rush towards us.

Star started things off by firing some of her energy bolts at X. X, being naturally fast, easily dodged all of them, and sent Star flying with a roundhouse to the face. He then started to fire energy blasts at Cyborg and I, though they hardly did anything to us. Cy then countered with his particle cannon that made a direct hit that sent X flying several yards backwards and eventually hit a wall. I was next up, as I landed several good punches and kicks to the gut, but X fought back with a blow to my head. As I was stumbling back trying to regain composure, X gave me several more blows to my sides and gut. And boy did I go flying after that last one. After I had regained conscious, I saw the battle had been raging. Star and Raven were firing energy beams left and right though X was dodging them all. Robin was constantly getting knocked back by X's powerful kicks, and Cyborg was delivering some heavy blows to X. Beast Boy then transformed into a T-Rex and had smashed X to the ground with his huge tail. Robin then came up from the left side, and much to X's surprise, did not attack, instead jumped over him and landed behind him. What happened next, well, it wasn't good.

Turns out that Robin was looking for me to charge in and attack X, as his center, from his chest, down to his thighs, were completely open for attack. I, at the time was still recovering, so I didn't get to him in time. Seeing this, Cyborg decided to take intuitive, and charge at him head on. It worked for the most part, but Cy's hit forced X into Robin, and sent both of them onto the floor. Those two then got into a quick 1 on 1 skirmish that led to Robin being the victor, but for a short time. X quickly got back up, and continued his fight with Robin, with Cy and Star joining into the fray. Even with all three of them attacking at once, X still was able to keep his ground, and even started to gain on them. It got out of hand once Star started firing her energy bolts. X deflected all of them (which to me was a shock, since I didn't know that X could sense/use ki), which cause massive damage towards the building and hurt Beast Boy in the process. I then finally decided to attack, but it was at ¼ of my full power, since I was still scared to go at my full power. It took a while, but I did eventually manage to knock back X a little bit. Just when it seemed that I would gain the upper hand, X powered up, and thrashed the ever living hell out of me. It seemed that all hope was lost for me, when a voice from within the shadows said "Enough X. I've seen the Titans true potential, and it doesn't impress."

"Wait… Slade?!" Robin said, taken aback by the figure's sudden appearance.

"That is my name, yes." Slade said in response, walking closer to us. As he approached, I got a feeling of dread. Something awful was going to happen. I didn't know what at the time, but I imagined, at the worse case scenario that it would be that one of us was going to die, just as Raven had said earlier.

"What do you want with us Slade?" Robin stated, quite angrily.

"It's quite simple really. I want you all dead. And since my henchmen were dumbasses, I guess I have to do this myself." Slade said with a grin on his face. That angered Robin enough to charge at him, and so the battle of our lives had begun. Robin attacked with a roundhouse to the face, but Slade easily countered with a punch to the gut. I was shocked, as I thought that they both were even. Cyborg dismissed my theory, as he was calculating all of our power levels to see what sort of chance we all had.

"Cy, what's Slade and Robin's power levels?" I asked, knowing this fact.

"Robin's is 540 –which is easily stronger than all the rest of us- and Slade has a power level of 3,400! There's no way we can win Danny." Cy said, looking distressed, like he knew what was going to happen.

"But we still can't give up! If all of us attacked Slade together at our full power all the time, then we could tire him out enough so that his power level would be less than ours." I said.

"Yes, but, no offense, the only problem here is you. Do you think that you could charge in with us without being scared of battle?" Cy said.

"I know I can do this. I am part Saiyan after all. As you know, we evolved to be a warrior race, and I intend to show that here." I said.

"Ok, but if you let us down, I'm going to be more than extremely disappointed in you." Cy said, with a glaring look that said 'don't fuck this up.' As Robin and Slade were throwing punches, Raven threw in some energy waves, and knocked both of them off of their feet. Robin was struggling to get up, but it seemed to not affect Slade. Slade then started to kick Robin in the head several times, prompting Star to lunge at him with a barrage of energy beams, which seemed to do some damage.

Slade then grabbed Star's face, and kneed her chest hard, which cause her to go flying backwards a good 20 to 25 yards. Robin then got enraged, and managed to land a couple of punches on Slade's upper body, but they were to of no effect. Beast Boy then transformed into a T-Rex –his most powerful animal transformation- and picked up Slade with his teeth, and slammed into a wall. This did a bit more damage than Robin's attacks, but still did minimal damage to Slade.

Slade then fired a few energy attacks of his own at Raven and Starfire, both of them dodging all of his attacks with ease. Cy then fired a cannon shot, which hit dead on, actually knocking back Slade a couple of feet and off of his feet. Before he could get up, I even got a few good punches on him, but Slade gave me a quick roundhouse to the back, and I was out, though not out cold.

"Ah damn it. Looks like we have to abort the plan." Cy said. He then fired a couple of very accurate cannon blasts at Slade, all of which hit, yet none of which were effective. Slade then returned with a volley of his own, which then put Cy out of commission. Raven then went head on against Slade, along with Robin. Robin was defeated quite easily with a hard kick to the ribs. Raven had a good few punches, but she too fell to the mighty power of Slade. Beast Boy and Star then charged, but they too were easily defeated with only a few punches and kicks from Slade. Then that left just me. As I struggled to get up, Slade moved over towards Starfire, and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with her!?" I yelled, as I started to run towards him. Slade said nothing, and kept moving away from me. As I got closer to him, he struggled a bit, then continued running. That struggle gave me enough time to catch up to him. "Let her go you son of a bitch!" I said, flinging myself at full force at him, still holding Star. When I was very close to him, Slade kicked me in the face at full force, and I went flying. Me at the time got up, and even though I wanted to quit and give up, still kept going. I figured later on that it was my Saiyan desire of the will to win that kept me going.

After cutting a couple of hallways, I reached a ledge and was faced with a sharp drop of about 100 ft. I had realized that Slade had managed to lure me into his layer which was at the top of the building.

"So, what's your next move? If you charge me, I'll simply kill her. If you don't charge me, I'll still end up killing her." Slade said. I, even today still regret this next move. I charged at Slade, while charging up an energy attack that was meant to mortally wound Slade, and maybe even kill Starfire in the process. I didn't care which of the two of them got hurt, it was just that I was going to kill Slade, not caring how I did it. Slade threw Star in front of him, and I fired the beam, which killed her instantly. The last moment of her life, she looked at me in horrid shock, that one of her own teammates would murder another. At this point, I had started bawling full drove now. After I had cleared my eyes, Slade was no where to be seen, and Star's limp corpse 100ft below on a city sidewalk. It took a while, but the rest of the Titans showed up, shocked at the scene.

"Wha- what happened?" Robin said.

"Dude…." Beast Boy said, trying to be reassuring.

"I… I killed her. Damn it. It was all my fault." I said, covering my face as I was too ashamed at what had happened.

"Hey, come on man. I could have been anyone of us." Cy said. I didn't respond back, due to my tears. When I eventually recovered enough to go back to Titans Tower, I looked at Robin to see how he reacted to this. He just stared at me, with a blank stare, yet I saw his fists were clinched, indicating that he was clearly mad at me. Him and Star had been dating for six months now, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Robin just turning 13 made it worse with all the hormones.

The ride back to base was the quietest one that we had in years. Usually after we had completed a mission, which we usually succeeded in, we'd first talk about the good and the bad of it. Beast Boy would usually have some snide remark about one of us getting our asses kicked (unless it was him), and Robin and Star would usually hold hands or even make out. Now, we were all silent, even Beast Boy. I was worried that they would discover what happened at the scene, as I was truly the one cause for Star's death. When we did get home, I quickly made a mad dash for my room, but Robin stopped me.

"We need to talk. Now" He said sternly.

"Ok. If you want to know what happened, I killed her. Not Slade, me. The devil that I am." I said.

:That is what I feared." Robin said, shoving me into the main quarters.

"I've just finished installing the security footage of your fight with Slade. We should see clear enough if you were the one who killed Star." Cyborg said.

"And what if he did do it?" Beast Boy said. "He's still one of us. We all make mistakes."

"Yes, but that mistake is not killing one of your own teammates." Raven said from behind, coldly. The security footage showed Slade's conversation with me, and then my charging and firing of the energy ball. The last of the footage was of Slade throwing Star right into my energy ball, then her looking at me for the last time. After that, we all were silent.

"So he was right." Cyborg said.

"Daniel. You're off the team. For good." Robin said. "Pack your things. You're leaving right now."

"Guys, I'm so sorry for this. Kicking me off the team won't do anything. I might as well kill myself now." I said, heading for my room.

"You're better damn right you should kill you're self!" Robin said in anguish.

"Hey man, that's pushing it a little over the edge. I know that we all don't like him now for killing Star when he easily had another way out of this. But do you want another close person killed today?" Cyborg said, trying to rationalize things.

"I don't care Cy. She was my life and I truly and deeply loved her and cared for her. Now that she's gone, I want him gone too." Robin said. After I made my way to my room, I knew that I wasn't actually going to kill myself, but I was damn close of doing it. I then planned out to fake my death so that this pain would go away. I wrote a suicide letter and put it on the front of my door. I then left the door a little open, and the window half way open, kind of like how Hollywood does it. I then flew out, in despair and shame of what had taken place.

(4 DAYS LATER)

I had promised myself that I wouldn't go anywhere near the Titans again, as I was sure they thought that I was dead. Though, I still ended up attending Star's funeral anyway, as she was probably the best friend that I had ever had on the Titans, and closely resembled my late cousin, who first brought me out of the evil that I was working for. I soon discovered that they were holding a duel funeral, for both Starfire and myself. During the whole service, I cried. Cried like I never have had in my 12 years of my life. It was then and there that I felt a presence. One of good. I then felt my power level to rise a bit.

("Now if you leave us, there will be a consequence. You will not be able to get more power level after each fight.") What my then demon boss said was true. I had lost nearly 99% of my power that I gained when working for the Dark Lord and his minions. Though, towards the end of the funeral, I felt that curse lift. No more death. No more innocents being slaughtered by these forces of evil, I thought. I shall become the next protector of earth, just like my idol Goku had done long before me. I then stood up, looked up at the fading sunset, and flew as far away from the funeral as possible. I had one goal in mind when I was flying. It was to be the strongest warrior who ever lived in the whole Universe, known or unknown.


End file.
